Cancer-associated morbidity and mortality are major health concerns in the US and worldwide. Intensive research has advanced our understanding of this disease and highlighted the critical relationship between the laboratory and the clinic in cancer detection and treatment. Continued progress on this front requires the exposure of aspiring scientists and clinicians to the field of cancer biology at an early stage of their education. To this end, the Nathan Schnaper Intern Program in cancer research (NSIP) at the University of Maryland Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) has a long history of introducing undergraduate students to basic, translational and clinical cancer research. The program's success is evidenced by the high percentage of NSIP interns that matriculate to MD and PhD programs and contribute to the field of cancer biology. We propose to expand the NSIP through innovative short-term research, educational and clinical experiences developed with strong institutional support. The goal of the NSIP is to provide this training through a ten-week summer internship that emphasizes the translation of laboratory discoveries into clinical applications. This experience will inspire undergraduate students to pursue careers in the battle against cancer and help fill the need for skilled physician-scientists in this field through four Specific Aims. 1) Provide an integrated program of hands-on cancer research, education in cancer biology and exposure to clinical oncology. A course in laboratory techniques prepares the interns for mentored research in diverse areas of cancer biology. Results are presented in an intern retreat and a symposium. Novel educational modules highlight translational cancer research at the UMGCC and link research, didactic and clinical experiences to provide a broad perspective of this bench-to-bedside-and-back research continuum. Interns are exposed to clinical oncology through shadowing UMGCC clinicians. 2) Recruit talented students with an interest in cancer research from local and national undergraduate institutions. Twenty interns per summer will be selected based on academic performance, references and a personal statement. To promote minority participation and provide training opportunities for students at institutions that lack undergraduate research programs, we will expand affiliations with local colleges and broaden our national profile. Subsistence support and low-cost housing will be provided to enhance economic, racial, and geographic diversity among interns. 3) Critically evaluate each component of the NSIP through intern, mentor, consultant and Advisory Board assessments. Contact with past interns is maintained to track their professional paths and foster networking. 4) Disseminate information on NSIP training via written and oral presentations at local and national meetings. NSIP recruitment information is communicated to prospective interns and undergraduate advisors by email, website, social media, and in- person meetings. Together, strong UMGCC resources and NSIP training components comprise an innovative program to inspire and educate the next generation of cancer researchers and clinical oncologists.